


amami shovels a driveway

by kazuichisbeanie



Series: amami does things [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, rest in rest astro boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisbeanie/pseuds/kazuichisbeanie
Summary: take a wild fucking guess





	amami shovels a driveway

miu approcehth amammi holding kiibo by the legs. strong. she held out robobitch. "yo" he say. don't lsiten to the robot man. he only lie.

 

"yo bitche can u shovle the driveway for me"

 

"fuckin why"

 

"cus im lazy lol"

 

"k"

 

runt amorphous take kibble by the face. he dont even put on shoes the fuckgn madman cause like snow is cold but my heart is colder so he gonna be gettin some nasty ass toe frostbite but like not just generally being cold but when your toe falls off you know that? i don't

 

amami go outside, his amami nipples are not good wait why did i type this?????? hold on i'm just gonna restart the sentence

 

amami go outside, he coold. he take kibbs and pushh him into sno.

 

"beep boop i am shovel" korbo say

 

amammaammamamamamamamamammamaamamamaamamaaamamaamamamamm shovlov for like two hour.

 

kaito

 

he there

 

he in car

 

"u bee sholvo?"

 

"yes"

 

"yes"

 

kort mmmmmmmoat drive car directly into kiibo

 

i can't believe kiibo is fucking dead

 

i can't believe it's not butter

 

kiibutter

 

"i sholv"

 

"thank"

 

he leav kebb under car. amalgamation go to moo. "i did the thing"

 

"cool thanks where's my boyfriend"

 

"dead"

 

"lol"

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> i need a hobby


End file.
